Academy Days
by Lassar
Summary: Sarah and Danny going through the police academy Chapter 11 is up 5/14, whew!
1. Default Chapter

Title: Academy Days

Title: Academy Days

Author: Lassar

Rating: G

Author's notes: I had always wondered about the foundation of Danny and Sarah's close 

friendship and since no one else was exploring it, I am. I have never been in the police

academy, but I have friends who are in law enforcement. I have been picking their brains

but it isn't the same as being there, so I apologize in advance for any errors. Assuming

anyone reading this is a cop… 

At the point the story begins, Sarah and Danny have been together long enough to 

establish a good friendship. This is mostly because I haven't decided yet if they first

met at the academy, or if they decided to go in together. The only thing the series offers

is that they went through the academy together. I am open to suggestions. 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters; Top Cow just lets me play with them,

Chapter 1

Sarah stifled a yawn. It would not do to get singled out in this class. She had enough trouble with criminal law without bringing any heat from the instructor down on her. Maybe if she hadn't stayed up so late… The room was warm, and the hiss of the old fashioned radiator keeping it so began to blend with the lecture. Her pen slowed, "blah blah Tort Law differs from blah blah examples of blah blah" Her head began a slow descent toward the desktop.

Danny watched her head nod, and then jerk up. He leaned forward and whispered,"That must have been one hot date. I think I'm jealous. Was he cute?"

"Danny, you are a real prick." She hissed. "You know I was studying the crime scene procedures. I don't want to look like an ass in front of Voss. She will tear us a new one if we forget anything. I wonder how long it takes before my brain explodes from all the information?"

"Well, at least we'll know how to read the splatter pattern when it happens." He grinned. "Besides, you're a natural. Your dad would be proud of how well you're doing."

"God I hope so. Sometimes it feels like everyone is comparing me to him. Or they act like I should already know things because my dad was a cop." 

"If you could wait while I tune my violin, I will accompany you"

"Save it Shoji. Um, can I borrow your notes?" Sarah asked, looking back over the page. In several places her handwriting simply drifted into illegible scrawls.

"Not even graduated yet, and I'm already covering your ass… Am I good or what?"

"Or what. If you really want kudos, get me coffee from anywhere but the Student Union." 

As if her suggestion was a cue, the bell rang. Sarah and Danny gathered up their notes and filed out of the classroom with the others.

Author blathering again: What do you think? Please review, and be honest. I have no beta reader, and I can't get my friends to watch the series. That means I have no idea what everyone else wants to read.

. 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Sorry it's been so long, but work, school, and Renaissance Festival have all conspired to keep me away

Author's note: Sorry it's been so long, but work, school, and Renaissance Festival have all conspired to keep me away.

Disclaimer: second verse, same as the first

Chapter 2

Sarah felt justified in all her late night cramming as Voss smiled at her and said "Very good Pezzini, Woo. It's nice to have a team that understands how important it is to keep the scene's integrity intact while dealing with a situation. Send Krader and Meyer in next."

As Voss turned back to reset the room, Sarah flashed Danny the victory sign. Voss was very critical. From her, that was overwhelming praise. 

Danny tipped his head and held the door for her. As she passed through, he called down the hall "Hey Krader, you and Meyer are up!"

"You could have waited until I was in the hall to do that, I feel like I've been at the range all day" Sarah complained while digging a finger in the ear Danny had shouted into.

"C'mon Sarah, don't be such a sissy. Besides, it's Friday, you always go to some loud bar and end up ruining your hearing for the night anyway."

"True, but I usually get a few beers in first." Sarah sighed, taking her finger out of her ear.

"Since I have already taken care of one of your weekend rituals, it seems only fair that I help with the remaining ones. Let's go have a few beers and you can try to kick my ass at pool." Danny said "But can we please make it a quiet bar? I happen to enjoy conversations that don't begin with WHAT?!! I can't hear you!"

"Now who's the sissy?" Sarah laughed "Ok, we can go to Dave's, they have a good blues band playing on Fridays. They never crank that up beyond bearing."

"Sounds good. You're buying the first round, right?" 

"Don't push your luck Danny…" Sarah mock-scowled at him "You're lucky I let you ride with me on my bike."

"Riding with you on that deathtrap IS pushing my luck. Maybe we should take the subway." Danny said, prudently moving several feet back.

Sarah spun around "I can't believe you said that! I am a great driver. Take the subway my ass."

"It was just a suggestion, relax Pez." Danny grinned at her "You are too intense. Ever considered meditation? How about switching to decaf?"

"The only thing I'm considering switching is my plans. I must be insane to put up with you." Sarah said as she reached her locker.

"Pez, you wound me." Danny clasped one hand over his heart.

"Think it's fatal?" Sarah laughed.

"No, more's the pity. If I was dying, I wouldn't have to study for that Criminal Law test this weekend. I still need to go to my locker. You want to wait here or come with me?" Danny asked

"I'll follow you over in a minute; it's hard to get the helmets out of the top." Sarah said, tugging on a black helmet.

"Ok, see you in a few." Danny headed for his locker as the first helmet sprang loose. "Where it's safe" he muttered under his breath.

Sarah seemed not to hear him as she fought with the second helmet. Danny retrieved his coat and stashed his notes without Sarah showing, so he headed back to her locker. He was just in time to see her brace one foot on the side of the locker and pull with all her weight on the helmet. Apparently that extra leverage had been all she needed. The helmet came free and Sarah ended up on her ass. He covered his mouth in an attempt to stop the laughter, knowing full well that he was going to pay dearly for it, but failed.

"Youarebuyingthefirstround" each word was bitten off clearly and concisely, in a tone that promised violence.

After getting his laughter under control, Danny agreed, discretion being the better part of valor at that moment. Wordlessly, Sarah thrust the helmet at him and started toward the exit. Danny was actually pleased to put it on since he could grin all he liked behind the faceplate without her knowing.

As she swung her leg over the bike, she glared at him, "Just stop it." Sarah pulled her helmet on and started the bike.

"What did I do?" Danny's voice was pure innocence behind the helmet.

"Give it up Danny, I can tell that you're still grinning behind that thing. So cut it out and get on the bike." She added as he got on the back of the bike "By the way, you're up to two rounds." Sarah pulled out of the parking lot over Danny's protests and proceeded to cut through traffic.

After several illegal hand signals, profanities, and one suggestion to stay on the "Path Train," (authors note: it means stay in Jersey next time) they arrived at Dave's Bar. Dave's was a glass fronted bar, lit by neon beer signs. Sarah parked the bike right in front and pulled her helmet off.

"Hey Danny, let go, we're here." Sarah said, her good humor restored by the ride.

Danny let go of Sarah's waist and pulled his helmet off. "You should see if you can test out of the combat driving course Pez. They can't possibly have anything to teach you."

Sarah headed for the door, swinging her helmet by the chinstrap. "Sure they do, I saw on the course description that they teach you how to load and shoot a shotgun while driving. I don't know how to do that."

Danny gave her a speculative look, not sure if she was kidding or not, as they entered the bar. By silent accord, they headed for the pool tables at the back. They had their choice of tables this early in the evening. Settling on the one in the far back, they put their helmets and jackets in the small booth next to it.

"You want a draft or a bottle of Newcastle?" Danny asked

"Bottle would be fine," Sarah said as she wandered to the wall to select a cue stick.

Danny flagged down a waitress and made the order, then followed Sarah to the wall. After picking out a stick for himself, he said "Your break."

Sarah made the break and said, "I was surprised you could come out tonight. Your girlfriend has been keeping you on a tight rein lately."

Danny made a disgusted face, "If she knew I was out with you right now, she'd be hysterical. Ever since I introduced you to her at the academy picnic she has been jealous of you."

"Why in the Hell is she jealous?" Sarah exclaimed.

"Hey, she thinks I'm so hot everyone wants me." Danny tried to play it off

"Danny, be straight with me, I don't want to mess up your love life. Would it help if I talked to her?" she asked.

"No, I think it's just that you're a very strong and beautiful person, and you and I connect on more levels. The fact you have never wondered what I look like naked, much less seen me naked, won't matter a bit." Danny shrugged. 

"How do you know that?" Sarah asked, willing to lighten the subject, while making a mental note to take Danny's girlfriend aside for some serious girl talk.

"Know what?"

"That I've never seen you naked?" She gave him an evil smile.

"What!?!" Danny raked the felt with his cue stick and totally botched his shot.

"Just kidding, although with all the times we have ended up asleep over our books at each others apartments, it is surprising that it hasn't happened." Sarah looked at him thoughtfully. "You are good looking, and you have a great personality. I like being with you more than anyone else, and I feel closer to you than anyone since my dad died. I don't know why it hasn't become sexual between us, but it hasn't."

"Two Newcastles," the waitress came between them with her tray. Danny paid her and handed Sarah her beer. 

After taking a long swallow of beer, Danny said, "As much as I'd like to take advantage of that interruption and change the subject, I won't. I have to admit that I feel the same way about you. It's still your shot by the way."

Sarah leaned over and took her shot, asking over her shoulder "Do you think we'll ever be partners for real?"

"We are partners Sarah, it doesn't matter what happens when we graduate. You know we'll be paired with training officers when we get out of the academy. Eventually we could be assigned together, but until then we will be partners on our own time. I will always be there for you; you will be there for me. Nothing will come between us Sarah, I swear by my ancestors." Danny looked at her, his face as solemn as his voice.

Sarah held out her hand, "Partners." The word was heavy with agreement on many levels, and seemed to hang in the smoky blue air.

Danny took her hand, "Partners." He gazed into Sarah's eyes, and knew they were both committed. A chill ran down his spine. He felt like he expected to feel giving wedding vows, as if God was right there witnessing his vow.

For a long moment, neither one of them moved, locked together in silent communion. By that same accord, they moved apart and returned to the pool game. For a long time the only sound was the crack of balls on the table and the band playing. 

When the waitress came around again, Danny bought two more Newcastles. The intrusion of the waitress broke the silence. 

As Sarah accepted her second beer, she said "I suppose this means the next round is on me."

"You better believe it." Danny grinned. "I am going to get completely drunk; stay until they kick us out, and then we are going to breakfast. Confucius says puking on empty stomach is bad joss."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Sarah laughed


	3. Chapter 3

Author's notes: Thank you for all the reviews

Author's notes: Thank you for all the reviews! I really appreciate the input; it makes me feel like writing even more. Now I want everyone to vote: did Danny and Sarah meet at the academy, or were they friends before?

Even if you're too lazy or shy to write a real review, please cast your vote. 

Disclaimer: Don't own it, blast it…

Chapter 3

"Damn Pez, quit breathing so loud." Danny muttered as he dragged himself off Sarah's couch.

The early morning light was not kind, Danny looked bad. His hair was sticking out, his clothing was half on, and he was sporting several bruises. Danny rubbed his throbbing head in confusion, and then looked at Sarah. "What exactly happened last night? The last thing I remember was playing pool." 

Sarah was cooking in the kitchen area of her loft. "You don't remember the guy who kept doing Bruce Lee impressions at us?Do you remember telling me that sleeping with me would be like masturbation? How about when you called your girlfriend and proposed marriage? Oh, and at breakfast you decided you were too hot and took off your clothes and ran naked up and down the aisles. That's where the bruise on your forehead came from; one waitress cold cocked you with her tray."

"Please tell me I didn't call her and propose…" Danny groaned.

"Can't do that partner. If it's any consolation, I don't think she said anything to you that could be construed as yes." Sarah smiled.

"Sarah, what really happened?" Danny gave her a watered down glare.

"Ok, but you're not going to like it any better than the condensed version. First, you decided that we should try one of every type of drink the bar carried. I quit somewhere around Kahlua, you made it all the way to Voodoo Punani. Whatever that was… all while trying to have meaningful conversations with anyone who came near. Right about closing time, you decided you were too hot. You were trying to take your clothes off; I was trying to keep them on you, and in came your girlfriend. From the screaming, I gathered she had been to every bar she had heard you talk about looking for you. She called you names I hadn't even heard before, and tried to punch me for sneaking around with you. I dodged and she ended up hitting you. I think she really hurt herself; someone needs to take her to the gym and show her how it's done. After that I took you back here and put ice on it and tried to get plenty of water down you. I didn't think alcohol poisoning would go well with that bruise."

"Oh Hell. She didn't. She did. I can vaguely remember something… Damn. Can I use your phone?" Danny asked distractedly.

"Don't you think it's a little early for eating crow?" Sarah asked.

"Crow never tastes good." Danny sighed. "Just shoot me and put me out of my misery. I'd do it for you."

"Not a chance. You still have to clean up the bathroom before I'll even consider it." Sarah folded her arms across her chest and stared at him.

"Clean up the… how bad is it?" Danny cringed.

"Let's just say, you may need a ladder. Honestly Danny, I have never seen anyone bazooka barf before. I had thought it was just a figure of speech, like tossing your cookies or praying to the porcelain god." 

"Stop talking about vomit and hand me the phone. It's going to be hard enough."

Sarah smiled and grabbed the cordless phone from its cradle on the counter.

'Here you go."

"Thanks." Danny turned his back on her and walked toward the windows. Danny dialed and waited. "Hello, I jus…" He held the phone at arms length away from his ear, face screwed up in pain.

Even from the kitchenette Sarah could hear distorted screaming. From her vantage it sounded like she was giving Danny some serious hell. After several minutes of this, she hung up. The dial tone emitted from the phone, still held at arms length.

"Hey partner, I think she's forgiven you." Sarah called to him.

"Maybe it's for the best. If she can't handle me spending time with my best friend, how would she take me being a cop?" Danny brought the phone back to Sarah.

"Yeah, there's a reason for the high divorce rate among law enforcement personnel." Sarah hung up the phone and settled onto a bar stool. "You may have just saved yourself from some severe alimony. Now go clean up my bathroom."

"Yes mistress," Danny said and mock dragged himself down the hall. 

Sarah shook her head; he really had Quasimodo down pat. Maybe he had missed his calling, and should have been an actor. Considering the chaos in the bathroom, Danny should get done about the same time as the garlic bread. 

Danny stared at the bathroom. It looked more like a crime scene. Whatever he had been drinking last had been red. He glanced up out of the vain hope that Sarah had been exaggerating, only to find she hadn't. He reached for the bathroom cleaner and got to work.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's blatant sniveling: Sorry, I got addicted to the story I've been doing for the Nottingham's Nymphs site

Author's blatant sniveling: Sorry, I got addicted to the story I've been doing for the Nottingham's Nymphs site. I know, like I needed something else to keep me from sleeping. Anyway, here is the next installment. To everyone who has reviewed, may you get lots of chocolate. The rest of you I hope get brussel sprouts.

Chapter 4

The stove timer dinged and Sarah opened the oven door to remove the bread. As soon as the door opened, the aroma of baking bread smothered in homemade garlic butter filled the kitchenette. Sarah looked around; Danny was still in the bathroom. She grabbed a piece of the garlic bread and juggled it in her hands until it was cool enough to eat. She took her first bite into the crusty bread. Her eyes closed in bliss as the flavor filled her mouth, it was even better than it smelled.

"Starting without me I see." Danny said from behind her.

Sarah jumped and crumbs sprayed everywhere as she choked. "Damn it Danny, don't do that! I hate it when you sneak up on me." 

Danny pounded on her back, "I couldn't resist the opportunity. Anyway, your bathroom is once again pristine."

"That's an awful fancy word for a flatfoot in training." Sarah raised an eyebrow at him.

"I figure it will make me look good in the report writing class." Danny chuckled. "It wouldn't hurt you to increase your vocabulary either Pez."

"Alright, but I think one word a day may be all I can stand." Sarah gave in.

"I take it from the reek of garlic that we are having Italian for lunch." Danny said.

"Reek!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Yeah Pez, I could smell it in the bathroom, with the door closed, and over the Pine-Sol cleanser." Danny pointed out.

"There's nothing wrong with the amount of garlic I cook with." Sarah huffed.

"True enough. It's probably what keeps the roaches out of your apartment." Danny laughed as he moved to put the counter between them.

"You'd better run mister." Sarah replied as she followed him around the counter he was trying to use as a shield.

They circled the counter completely before Danny made a break for the living room. As he dodged behind the couch, Sarah came over it. The tackle was beautifully executed, and she brought him to the apartment floor. Danny was incredibly ticklish, and Sarah used it to her advantage. She tickled him mercilessly.

"Give up?" She asked as she continued to tickle his ribs.

"I … ha ha ha… give…he he" Danny blurted between uncontrolled laughter.

Sarah got off him and offered a hand up. Danny took it, still chuckling. He waited until his breathing was more controlled and said, "Seriously, have you ever considered cutting down? You know, the twelve step program could be adapted for compulsive garlic users. It wouldn't be that hard, and I promise I would help you if you started to backslide."

Sarah gave him a hard look. "You want to go around again?"

Danny held his hands up in surrender. As soon as she turned to stir the alfredo sauce, he grabbed a piece of the much denigrated garlic bread. Sarah turned as she heard the distinct crunch of the bread crust.

"You've got a lot of nerve to eat that after everything you just said." Sarah glared at him.

"Consistency is the hobgoblin of little minds Pez. Danny chuckled and took another bite. "Mmm, this is great."

"Glad you feel your intestines are up to the challenge. Maybe you should only eat one slice Danny, I wouldn't want you to have a garlic overdose." Sarah slapped his hand as he reached for a second piece of bread.

"A garlic overdose would be more pleasant than going by my ex's place to get the things I've left over there." Danny sighed.

"You think it'll still be in one piece when you get there?" Sarah asked.

"Probably not and the longer I wait the more damage she'll do." Danny said.

"Well, after lunch we can get your car. We can work on those ten codes on the way to her apartment." Sarah shrugged. "It's not like she could make a bigger scene than she did last night." 

"I'll have to take your word for that. Thank you for helping, it's going to be very awkward going back there." Danny looked her in the eyes, "Are you sure you don't mind going?"

"I'm looking at it as a field study of domestic violence." Sarah gave him a smile.

"I hope not, my head already hurts." Danny touched the bruise lightly.

"Just wait until Monday; you know everyone is going to give you hell for that." Sarah pointed meaningfully at his head.

"Not if they don't know that I got it from my ex-girlfriend." Danny looked at Sarah warningly.

"You're going to have to buy my silence, and it won't be cheap." Sarah grinned.

"What happened to the whole 'partners watch out for each other' agreement?" Danny asked plaintively.

"There is a little sub-clause in that agreement about being stupid in public. It clearly states that in occasions of extreme provocation, your partner has the right to add to the humiliation of the situation. It's for your own good. It makes a lasting impression, and hopefully will curb you of the desire to behave in such an embarrassing fashion again." Sarah stated.

"Don't worry about that, I have learned my lesson. I feel absolutely no urge to compound the damages." Danny looked at her and projected complete seriousness.

"I don't know Danny; it makes such a good story. How can I possibly keep from telling it to everyone we know?" Sarah said impishly.

Danny buried his face in his hands and said, "What will it take?"

"I think I'll just have you owe me a favor, a really big favor." Sarah mused.

"Done." Danny raised his head and reached out one hand to cement the deal, relief clearly written on his face.

Sarah clasped his hand and they shook on it. Still grinning, Sarah opened the cupboard and pulled out two plates. "Dig in, Italian food is not meant to be eaten cold."


	5. Chapter5

Chapter 5 Renee Normal Renee 3 328 2001-11-08T16:57:00Z 2001-11-10T05:15:00Z 1 1289 7350 Huff Holdings 61 17 8622 10.2625 Clean Clean MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 st1:*{behavior:url(#ieooui) } /* Style Definitions */ table.MsoNormalTable {mso-style-name:"Table Normal"; mso-tstyle-rowband-size:0; mso-tstyle-colband-size:0; mso-style-noshow:yes; mso-style-parent:""; mso-padding-alt:0in 5.4pt 0in 5.4pt; mso-para-margin:0in; mso-para-margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:10.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman";} 

Chapter 5

Author's notes: Learned the 10 codes from a retired NY police officer, as in retired 15 years ago. I don't know if they are still current codes, or if they have been changed. Apologies to NYPD if they have been.  Also, thanks to LadyoftheBlade for giving me the wife's name. I was really bugging on that.

   Lunch passed with only minimal grumbling from Danny about the garlic count in his bloodstream, and they headed downstairs to Sarah's bike. Danny's apartment was only a fifteen minute ride by bike, and he spent the whole time brooding behind his faceplate. By the time they had stashed the helmets and buckled themselves into the car, his mood was as black as his bruises.

   It was not a comfortable silence. Sarah was not sure if she should let him continue to stress all the way over to his ex's apartment. Danny was going into a potentially explosive situation, and in his current mindset would only make things worse than they already were. She let the quiet fill the vehicle, uncertain how to proceed. Should she press him for his thoughts? Maybe it would be better to distract him from them? Well, they had said they were going to work on the 10 codes on the drive over, that would be neutral territory. Sarah rubbed her forehead, now she was starting to stress, dammnit.  Better to plunge into the fray, she thought and said, "Danny, are you 10-8 yet?"

   Danny turned his head to glare at her, irregardless of the fact that he was driving, and his eyes were filled with a smoldering anger. 

   Sarah knew Danny never pressed her when she gave him looks like that, but she was not as tolerant as he was. "Ok, still 10-7. Please advise dispatch when you intend to return to service, or you will be 10-81."

   "Boy Lincoln Ocean William    Mary Edward." Danny replied. "I am not out of service, and you certainly can't put me in the hospital, we're not on your bike."

   "I most certainly do not need a motorcycle to lay you up in intensive care, and I will not blow you! Boy India Theodore Edward   Mary Edward." Sarah replied; glad to see he was willing to be pulled out of his mood.

   "Somehow I don't think we are going to miss anything on the alphabet part of the test." Danny grinned.

   "Nope, not with it's varied uses. We'll probably abuse it to death before we even graduate." Sarah agreed.

   "I guess we should focus on the 10 codes, however much more fun the alphabet may be. What is a 10-90?" Danny asked, his grin graduating to a smile.

   "Oh, ha ha, patient not found. How about 10-83?" Sarah shot back.

   "I am sensing a theme here, dead on arrival, body not removed." Danny replied. "Well, I can go with it, 10-13."

   "Officer's life being threatened," Sarah narrowed her eyes at him and added, "10-85."

   "Officer needs assistance; surely you aren't implying that I need assistance. You are the one in trouble, 10-40." Danny's voice was smug.

   "Uhm, aircraft crash. Almost got me that time, 10-49." Sarah was pleased she had remembered that one.

   "That would be an earthquake or a hurricane. Why doesn't that one have two separate codes? They are very different catastrophes, ah the vagaries of the rulebook. How about a 10-47."  

   "10-47?" Sarah was drawing a complete blank. She couldn't even begin to think what that was. "I yield, what is a 10-47?"

   "Why Pez, I am surprised at you. That one should be easy. How could you forget the code for a nuclear substance spill?"  Danny was gloating over his victory.

   "Nobody likes a sore winner Danny. Speaking of nuclear meltdowns, how do you want to handle things when we get to her apartment?" Sarah felt that Danny had lightened up enough to broach the subject without biting her head off.

   "I don't know." Danny sighed. "I didn't even want us to break up. She's been a wonderful girlfriend until lately. I don't know what's gotten into her. She never used to be moody. Now it seems like I am always saying the wrong thing to Jenny, and there is no reasoning with her. We used to have fun, even if it was just hanging out at the bar. You know, the kind of person who is a friend as well as a lover. I don't understand, what changed everything? She won't talk to me, just tells me I should know what the problem is, and if I don't, she isn't going to tell me! Why do women do that? If I don't know what I've done to upset you, I am probably going to do it again. She's making me crazy!" Danny exploded, pounding his palm on the steering wheel for emphasis.

   "Don't look at me, I always tell people when they are on my nerves." Sarah held her hands out in a warding gesture.

   "Yes, but you're still female. Surely you have some insight into her behavior." Danny was not about to let her off the hook.

   "Not really, but let's take it from the beginning. When did she first begin exhibiting signs of the odd behavior?" Sarah asked.

   "About a month ago," Danny said.

   "What was the first incidence of the behavior?" Sarah looked at him closely.

   His brow was furrowed in thought. "Jenny told me she didn't want to go to the bar, but she went anyway. She was quiet the whole time. It was right around that time of the month, and I figured she just didn't feel good. That was the last time we went out. Every time I bring up an evening of dinner and dancing in the Village, she 'doesn't feel like it'. Now she's on some weird health kick. The medicine cabinet is so full of vitamin supplements I can't even get my toothbrush out without dumping at least three bottles into the sink. I was beginning to wonder if it was because the academy was taking up such a large portion of my life. I just couldn't spend the same amount of time with Jenny that I used to, and I know I talked about what I was learning most of the time..."

   "You think it was a plea for attention?" Sarah asked when he drifted off.

   "Well, I did think that, but it has only gotten worse. Even with me devoting all non school time to her and trying to talk about other things, Jenny is still shutting me out. I had hoped that when I took her to the class picnic that she would open up. I had this secret wish that the two of you would hit it off and become good friends. That way we could all hang out together and she wouldn't feel so intimidated by what I was doing with my life. That little pipe dream lasted about five minutes." Danny made a negating gesture with his hand.

   "Yeah, she hated me on sight." Sarah grimaced.

   "Jenny didn't hate you, Sarah. She was jealous and, I think, afraid of you. The whole car ride home she grilled me about you and our relationship. Why hadn't I told her that Pez was a beautiful woman? Were we having sex? I told her that we weren't, and I was really hurt that she could think that I would do such a thing. After dating me for a year, you'd think Jenny would know me better." Danny growled, anger coloring his voice.

   "People are not very trusting Danny, and everybody lies about something. I know you would never lie about this, but something has caused her to believe that you are. Or be afraid that you are. People will believe anything if they want it to be true, or if they are afraid that it is." Sarah gave him her version of the 'Danny Inscrutable Look No. 4'

   Danny could see her out of his peripheral vision, and was not going to give Sarah the satisfaction of acknowledging her impersonation, even if the advice had actually felt like it had some truth in it. Then she stuck her tongue out and crossed her eyes. There was no way he was going to let that slide. "I saw that. Not very dignified, oh inscrutable one." 

   "Sorry. Giving obscure and useless advice is really your forte. Well, you and the Microsoft support hotline." Sarah chuckled.

   "Thanks a lot. Now save the smart remarks until the car ride back to my place. We are about five minutes away from ground zero. I am going to try to be calm and rational. I can't go in there laughing or she really will try to kill me, so stop trying to lighten my mood." Danny allowed himself one last smile. He had a feeling that it was going to be the last one he would have for the day. He said a silent prayer of gratitude for the unflagging support of the woman sitting next to him. Then, after a moment's consideration, he added another prayer, 'please don't let Sarah kill Jenny' It would have taken a very discerning ear to tell which plea had been more fervent.

Author's notes: Ok guys, reviews please. Make me feel like someone is reading this! I really do like to hear from you, honest. It makes my day. Special thanks to Halftime1030, Divamercury, and rougegal, who always take the time to let me know what they think.


	6. Chapter 6

          Chapter 6

   Danny parked the car in the yellow fire lane in front of Jenny's apartment. Sarah thought about saying something, and then decided not to. She could understand his desire to get this over with as fast as possible. She had gone through a few ugly break-ups herself. Sarah looked over the car at Danny as she closed her door. His face had settled into that blank look he used for their class poker games. 

   "Danny, are you sure that you want me to go up with you? Jenny is bound to come unhinged when she sees me with you." Sarah felt she should point that out to him. 

   "She is going to come unhinged anyway." Danny said grimly. "I don't have to be a wise Asian master to know that one."

   "Ok, just thought I'd tell you that women get really cranky when they see the person they think their significant other is sleeping with. Especially if they feel like they were the injured party." Sarah said, her duty done.

   "Jenny's feelings are no longer my concern. She's made that very clear lately." Danny said over his shoulder as he headed for the elevator.. 

   Sarah followed him with ill grace. She knew that in all the history of bad ideas, this one had to be right up there with lighting a match to see where the gas leak was coming from. To add insult to injury, the elevator was out of service. 

   "Perfect." Danny said, and the sarcasm that oozed off that one word encompassed a thousand profanities.

   "What floor does Jenny live on?" Sarah was almost afraid to ask.

   "Jenny lives on the eleventh floor." Danny turned to the emergency stairwell. 

   Sarah followed him, cursing softly. She couldn't believe they were climbing stairs to have a fight with Danny's ex-girlfriend. She wasn't fooling herself; it was going to be ugly. Everything Danny had said, and everything she had seen led her to the conclusion that Jenny was a neurotic time bomb. For his sake, she hoped she was wrong, but she was not holding her breath.

   The long climb up the stairwell began quietly. Sarah was still swearing under her breath with every step she climbed, and Danny was either lost in thought or keeping up a silent litany of profanity as well By the time they reached the ninth floor, Sarah had decided that enough was enough. "Danny, we are not in a race you know."

   "Sorry Sarah, I just want this over with." Danny said, leaning on the railing.

   "Well, let's do this without being out of breath." Sarah sat down on the step.

   Danny looked at the remaining stairs and then looked at Sarah. It was obvious that she was not going to move until she was ready. "Ok, we'll catch our breath and then take it slow on the last two flights. Will that work for you?"

   "I think you can live with that." Sarah grinned up at him. Now that they weren't trying to break speed records, she felt her mood improving enough to pick on Danny a little.

   "Oh, I can live with that? You couldn't catch me to kill me if you tried. More aerobic exercise there, Pez," Danny chuckled. 

   Sarah mock-glared at him, "Yeah, whatever Danny," and she climbed to her feet.

   True to his word, they took the remaining stairs at a more leisurely pace. They arrived at the eleventh floor breathing normally. Danny opened the door and led the way down the hall. Sarah thought she could figure out the apartment herself, it would be the one with the two trash bags in front of it. Danny stopped in front of the door and opened the first bag. 

   "You bitch." Danny said softly.

   Sarah leaned over his shoulder so she could see into the bag. It was full of Danny's clothes, and the contents of the kitchen trash. It looked like eggshells, coffee grounds, among other unidentifiable chunks mixed in with dress shirts and at least one pair of slacks. Bitch indeed.

   Danny reached for the other bag. Sarah was not sure he should open it, after seeing the first bag. She was not fast enough with her thought. Danny opened the sack. It was full of torn up letters and ripped photographs, some of them in broken frames. Bits of glass twinkled in the artificial hall lights. Sarah was as surprised at the amount of the contents as their condition. She didn't know Danny was into poetry, but there were the shredded remains. She could read partial passages, but they sounded good to her. Sarah wondered if she could talk him into writing something he would let her read. 

   The door opened and another sack flew out, narrowly missing Sarah. Melissa Etheridge leaked into the hall from the opening. "Watch it Bitch" Sarah growled.

   "Bitch am I? At least I'm not a slut!" Jenny spat back. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail or Sarah might have reached over Danny and grabbed it. 

   "I am not a slut! I could see where you could be confused, since you haven't had anything to do with reality for years." Sarah replied, moving around Danny for a better angle. "Maybe you'd better go take your medication, psycho."

   "So now I am psychotic, just because I won't stand by and be cheated on! I hope you enjoy him while it lasts. If he cheated on me, he'll cheat on you."

   "I never cheated on you!" Danny entered the fray.

   "Oh really? Am I supposed to believe that all those late night study sessions involved topics other that anatomy?" Jenny's voice dripped contempt, "No matter what Lincoln said, you can't fool some of the people all of the time."

   "The only fool around here is you. I can NOT imagine what Danny saw in you." Sarah cut in.

   "Well that is one thing we have in common, because I can't see any redeeming qualities in you either." Jenny looked Sarah up and down before adding, "Unless maybe you're double jointed?"

   Sarah smiled, and it didn't reach her eyes. "Are you this stupid naturally or did you take a course?"

   "How many times did I drive by his apartment and see your bike, or his car at yours? All night?  I am smart enough to do that much math." Jenny hissed.

   "You know that I had to study late, there are only so many hours in a day. Sometimes we fell asleep at each other's place, but that's it. Nothing else! I had to study if I wanted to graduate. We had discussed how much of my time it was going to eat up. I told you how important becoming a police officer was to me, that I would be very busy until after academy let out. You said you were ok with that." Danny said as he moved to stay between the women.

   "I was ok with that. What I wasn't ok with was the way everything became 'Pez said this or Pez did that.' You lit up every time you were leaving me to go to her." Jenny was right up in Danny's face now.

   "Sarah is my best friend, I enjoy spending time with her. We have a lot in common, and we are going to school together. Of course I was going to talk about Sarah. That doesn't mean that I am having sex with her." Danny didn't back up an inch. 

   "Come on Danny, I saw you two at the bar last night! That green-eyed whore had her hands all over your" Jenny was cut off mid-insult as Sarah darted past Danny and landed the mother of all bitch slaps on her. The crack echoed down the hall.

   "Shut up! I have never heard such a pile of shit in all my life! Danny spent the entire drive over here talking about how he didn't want to break up with you, how you were really a wonderful person. I hate to think that he's this bad a judge of character, but he must be. I have had enough. You don't have to believe either of us, but the next time you insult me I will personally throw you down those freaking stairs." Sarah growled.


	7. Chapter 7

AD7  
  
Disclaimers: The usual….Blah blah yakety smackety  
  
Author's notes: This one is for Divamercury, who managed to get me back in the groove  
  
  
  
"Well, that would solve everything nicely, if I were to take such a long fall." Jeni spat back at Sarah.  
  
The imprint of Sarah's hand was clearly visible in the hall's light, and it looked like it should sting worse than Sarah's hand did. It surprised her that Jeni had her hand over her stomach, not her cheek. The gesture was odd, most people would have sheltered the injury.  
  
The protective gesture was not lost on Danny either. "Jeni, are you pregnant?" his voice was filled with shock and wonder in equal measure.  
  
"The future detective finally detects the obvious!" Jeni exclaimed bitterly.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Danny asked gently, his anger had evaporated under the shock of realizing he was going to be a father.  
  
Jeni just shook her head, tears slowly started to make tracks down her cheeks. "You were so wrapped up in the Academy, it became your whole world. A world I could never belong in, that became pretty obvious as the days went by. I felt so alone. I thought you were going to leave me. Especially when I found out your new best friend was an intelligent, attractive woman who shared your interests." She paused to wipe at the tears with the back of her hands, and gave Sarah a dark look. Whatever else was or was not going on, it was clear she thought Sarah had taken Danny away from her on some level.  
  
"Honey, I never realized how you felt." Danny reached for her, but Jeni moved back. She was not ready for him to touch her.  
  
"Then I was late. Oh, at first I told myself it was just stress. It can throw off your cycle. I figured I would start any day, only I didn't. After two weeks of worrying, I went to see my doctor. All that time I wasn't sure, and we were drifting apart. I didn't want to jeopardize things by making you think I was trying to keep you. Once I knew for sure, we were well on the road to breaking up. I didn't know how to tell you then, or even if I should." Jeni was standing very straight, as if she might break.  
  
"Of course you should have told me." Danny said softly, reaching out to her again. Jeni moved back again, just enough for his hand to fall short. She was just inside the door to her apartment now.  
  
"Should I have? I know you. You would have felt obligated to offer marriage. I never wanted you to ask me to marry you out of duty, only love. In all the time we've been together, it never crossed your mind. You never thought, I want to marry Jeni. Why should you suddenly want to tie yourself to me just because of an accident? I want a marriage based on love and respect, not guilt and obligation." Her voice was stronger now, the weight of her conviction lending her strength.  
  
"Jeni, I…" Danny started to speak, but Jeni put a finger to his lips. Danny fell silent in surprise.  
  
"No. Don't say anything now. I want you to go away and think about it, really think. I don't want you to come back until you know in your heart the truth about how you feel. Then come back, and we'll talk. I won't use the child as a bargaining chip. Even if we are not together, you can still see him, or her if it's a girl. I wouldn't do that to you." Jeni said firmly, and took that last step back into her apartment. She closed the door with a soft, but final sounding, click.  
  
The two were left standing in the hallway, surrounded by black plastic trash bags and silence. After a few moments, Danny shook his head slightly. "Pez, I'm gonna be a daddy."  
  
The wonder in his voice nearly broke Sarah's heart. She had a feeling she already knew what his answer was going to be. "C'mon partner, we need to get this stuff outta here. You can pick out names in the car." 


	8. Chapter 8

AD8  
  
Disclaimer: Why do I bother? We all know this by now  
  
Author's note: Reviews please! I need input! Does anyone think I'm on target? Way off base? The last chapter was actually very hard to write. I wanted to hate Jeni for the way she treated Sarah, but I just can't. She's a person to me now, and not the one I thought she'd be.  
  
"Jeez Danny, were you renting storage space from her or what?" Sarah asked as she hauled two bags, one over each shoulder.  
  
"This is probably a year's worth of stuff, it must have slowly accumulated. Think of it like the I-Ching. From the void, ten thousand things are born. Those ten thousand things each brought forth ten thousand more things, and so on. This is the ten thousand things brought forth from the void of a relationship not tended, so they are heavy and unwieldy burdens."  
  
"You can say that again!" Sarah exclaimed as something poked her in the back. She shifted her load again, trying to move the offending piece of whatever it was out of her spine.  
  
"Before the Academy classes started, I pretty much lived here. Jeni cooked most of my meals, and I almost always spent the night. We did everything together, including laundry. I think the only reason I kept my apartment was to maintain my independence. I need personal space, even if I'm not using it. Just knowing it was there made me feel secure."  
  
Sarah gave him a hard look. It sounded like Jeni had a legitimate beef with Danny. If some guy had been all but moved in, and it sounded like he had been, then just dropped off the face of the earth for days at a time… Well, she'd have dumped him long before now. Probably in a very spectacular row, complete with public accusations and thrown objects. In fact, she probably would have thrown his stuff off the fire escape, especially if he was under it. "In that case, I think I can understand Jeni's position a little better. You always made her sound unreasonable. I thought she was grabby, possessive, and entirely too high maintenance. I really didn't know why you were still dating her, much less upset over her behavior. Dammnit Danny, did you ever think what it must have looked like to her?"  
  
"Whoah there Pez, I am only a wise Asian male master. Not even we understand what's going on inside a woman's mind. Remember that this is the first time she's said anything besides 'Nothing' when I ask her what's wrong. The word 'Nothing' is usually followed by a sigh if I continue to make inquiries." Danny said defensively.  
  
"Danny, I am about to violate the secret sisterhood rules and explain a few things, so listen up. Firstly, the word 'Nothing' means something, and you should be on your toes. This word is usually used when the woman is restraining herself from beating you about the head and shoulders for being an idiot. She feels that you will not possibly understand, because you are being so colossally dense. The sigh means she's wondering why you are wasting air breathing, because none of that oxygen is making it to your brain." Sarah sighed for illustration.  
  
"I had suspected something like that, but I was never sure. Thank you for the clarification. Now, while you're enlightening me, why do women never try to explain it? Surely you don't think we like wandering around with no clue why 'Nothing' is wrong, everything is 'Fine', and 'Five Minutes' is half an hour." Danny threw in a couple more lines he'd never understood, just in case Sarah would explain those as well.  
  
"Firstly, we have tried to explain, that's why you get that response. We already know you won't hear us. Secondly, 'Fine' is the word we use when we know we're right but we're tired of arguing with you about it. Thirdly, 'Five Minutes' is the increment of time most used by men when saying they'll get around to something. We just figured you already knew what it was short for, and would understand." Sarah grinned, glad Danny was behind her and couldn't see her expression. It was fun raking him over the coals. He'd certainly had enough to say about her love life recently, turnabout was fair play. Besides, he was being such a male. It was hard not to feel sympathy for Jeni. A stubborn part of her resisted though. She could still hear the insults Jeni had given out so freely, and Sarah was not one to let that sort of thing go. She didn't think Jeni had believed they weren't lovers. That could be trouble if Danny married her. The unhappy thought stayed with her down the remaining flights of stairs to the entryway. 


	9. Chapter 9

AD9  
  
Disclaimer: Not my toys, but I promise to put them back when I am done.  
  
Author's note: Sorry it has been so long, but this chapter has been a bitch- kitty to write. I'm still not really happy with it, so please give me feedback.  
  
  
  
Sarah sat in the car, watching the buildings pass by as they drove back to his apartment. The emotions playing on Danny's face were too raw for her to look at for long. Jeni had to have really shaken him up. Normally the more upset Danny got, the blanker his face was. Of course, there was nothing normal about this situation. Whatever else happened, at least she knew what to get him for Christmas. He was going to unwrap a nice big box of Trojans this year. She grinned for a moment, anticipating the dirty look it would earn her. She felt pretty proud of herself for not asking the really invasive question, 'How did you manage to get Jeni pregnant?' Even though she was burning to know, so far she had restrained herself.  
  
"You've been awfully quiet since the stairwell. Are you sure you wouldn't like to offer me the benefit of your unique perspective?" Danny said as he glanced over. He had chased the situation around in his head, without success, since he had turned the ignition. Sarah wasn't usually this shy about verbalizing her opinion, and he found that he needed it.  
  
"Gee Danny, I don't know. I mean, I am hardly a neutral party in this. Maybe you should talk to someone who didn't just get into a screaming match with the mother of your unborn child." Sarah's voice was dry.  
  
"There is that. But, what I am asking for is help talking this through. I love Jeni, but I don't know that I am ready to get married. I like kids, they're great, but the idea of me being the father…" Danny sighed and shook his head.  
  
"Being a parent is a big responsibility, and so is being a husband. I know you can do both, but I wonder if you should. As Jeni already pointed out, if you didn't love her enough to marry her, why should the child make any difference?" Sarah settled into the role of Devil's Advocate.  
  
"I don't know why, but it does make a difference. It makes a huge difference to me." Danny cut off a delivery vehicle and swerved into his apartment building's parking lot. He turned off the ignition and just sat there for a long minute. As the silence stretched, the pinging of the engine cooling could be heard.  
  
Sarah waited through a few more pings, and then probed again. "Danny, will you be miserable if you marry her because you feel responsible? If that's all you feel, then I can guarantee the marriage won't work."  
  
"It's not like she got pregnant all by herself. It took two of us. Why should she shoulder the burden alone while I flit in and out of my child's life at birthdays and Christmas?" Danny turned in his seat to stare at Sarah.  
  
"You shouldn't. But your child should never hear that you two are tied in a miserable relationship and it's his or her fault. Even if neither of you says it to him, you'll both be thinking it. It will color how you treat each other, and the child." Sarah pointed out.  
  
"I realize that Pez, but I still can't help thinking that it is wrong to walk away from this because it might not work. It seems dishonorable somehow." Danny opened his car door and stepped out. The more he talked about it, the more certain he became that he owed this unborn child of his a chance. 


	10. Chapter 10

AD10  
  
Disclaimer: Soooo not mine. Damnit!  
  
Author's note: I am still using a loaner pc while I wait for Western Digital to send my replacement hard drive. Thanks to Angharad for loading it for me from hers.  
  
  
  
Danny and Sarah carried the trash bags in to his apartment building. They had both fallen back into introspective silence. Neither seemed inclined to break it until they reached the door to Danny's apartment.  
  
"Would you come in with me and help me sort through this? I would like to salvage whatever I can." Danny set one of the bags down to pull his keys out of his pocket.  
  
"Are you sure you want me to? I saw letters and pictures as well as clothes. You might want to go through those yourself." Sarah hesitated. It had looked to her like there were some intensely private things in those bags.  
  
"What could possibly be in there that you don't already know about me?" Danny asked calmly as he unlocked the door.  
  
"I don't know. Hell, Jimmy Hoffa could be in one of these bags. This one's heavy enough." Sarah grunted as she hauled her load into the kitchen.  
  
Danny opened the first bag while Sarah dragged the trashcan over. "Hmm, good idea. Could you grab the laundry basket while you're at it? There's clothes in here, and I believe some of them can be saved with a little pretreating and immediate washing."  
  
Sarah nodded and headed toward Danny's bedroom. He kept the basket behind the door. She dumped the laundry already in it on the floor, no need to potentially stain these clothes by washing them with the others. She bounced the empty basket on her leg as she walked back down to the kitchen.  
  
Danny had cleared the kitchen table, and had his pair of Kevlar lined leather search gloves on. He was sorting through the bag with the pictures, tossing the broken glass from the frames into an empty Kentucky Fried Chicken bucket. Sarah remembered picking up the chicken on her way over for a study session two nights ago. How different the world could become in two short days…  
  
"Would you start on the clothes? I only have one pair of gloves, and I wouldn't want you to get cut on the glass." Danny said without looking up from his task.  
  
"Sure thing Danny." Sarah set the basket down and proceeded to lift clothes out of the bag. She took one look at the handful of shirts and set it back down. "Where do you keep the pretreater?"  
  
"Umn, there should be a bottle of Simple Green under the sink. It gets out anything organic. Try that." Danny replied.  
  
"Ok." Sarah opened the cabinet and found it behind the dishwashing soap. She soon had a rhythm going. Take out the article of clothing, shake it over the sink, pretreat anything she saw, and throw it in the basket. In less time than she thought she had finished. A quick check of the other bags told her this was all the clothes, "I'm taking these down to the laundry room. Be right back."  
  
"Quarters are on the dresser." Danny said distractedly. He was staring at a picture he had recovered from the bag.  
  
"I know. See you in a few." Sarah said, looking at Danny for a moment. The picture was of Jeni and Danny. They were laughing into the camera and there was a Christmas tree in the background. Should she leave him? She settled for pausing at his side and touching his shoulder.  
  
Danny reached up and touched her hand in acknowledgement, then went back to sorting the bag.  
  
Sarah picked up the basket, stopped for the quarters, and headed down to the laundry room. 


	11. chapter 11

AD11  
  
Disclaimer: I think Top Cow is a front for Kenneth Irons. He really owns everything.  
  
Author's note: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, and especially to Halftime and Divamercury, who have been along for the ride since the beginning.  
  
  
  
Danny heard the door click shut behind Sara. He barely registered it beyond background noise. The photograph in his hand commanded all his attention. It had been taken on their first date. They had gone to a nice little Indian restaurant. The food was great, but the atmosphere had been a little cheesy. There had even been a photographer wandering around with a Polaroid camera, taking pictures of the couples and selling it to them for five dollars. Danny had known the guy was going to hit their table eventually, but he hadn't minded. He was looking forward to having a picture of the lady beside him. Jeni had been wearing a little black dress, made of some slinky knit material that hugged her lithe frame. They had gotten a little tipsy from the wine, and Jeni had stuck her tongue out at the same instant the photographer had snapped his shot. Where had that sense of mischief gone? He had not seen it in her eyes in a long time. Reluctantly he set the picture to the side and reached into the bag again.  
  
The frame he lifted out was full of broken glass. He carefully picked the shards out and put them in the cardboard bucket. Only when the last of the glittering fragments were swept away did he look at the picture inside the thin metal frame. It was from Jeni's last birthday party. He was sitting beside her, a half-eaten piece of that god-awful cake balanced on his knee. Jeni's mother could not bake pastries. Give her meat and vegetables; the result was a passable meal. Give her flour and sugar, and be prepared for gastronomic torture. The cake had been hard as a rock, and about as digestible. Jeni had bravely eaten her piece, and then helped Danny with his.  
  
In the picture she was holding up the present she had just unwrapped. It was a 'Romeo Void' album from her sister, Megan. He couldn't remember the name of the album, and the lettering was too small to read. In fact, the only song he had recognized on the record had been 'I Might Like You Better if We Slept Together'. They definitely didn't have the same taste in music. He couldn't count the times they'd almost wrecked, fighting over the radio station while driving. At least she didn't like country any better than he did. He had grown fond of Indigo Girls and Concrete Blonde, but that was about it from the 'alternative rock' genre. He preferred to listen to the blues, some classical, and kodo. He added the picture to the stack and reached in again.  
  
This time it was a double handful of shredded paper. He shook it out over the red and white container, making a face at the Colonel Sanders. He almost pitched it into the trash once he had all the glass out of it, but something stopped him. He spread the torn pieces onto the table. It wouldn't be hard to put them back together. She had simply folded the pages and ripped. 


End file.
